This invention relates to a high speed copying machine.
In a conventional copying machine, because of the structural arrangement thereof, it is difficult to place a sheet containing tray near the photo-sensitive drum; i.e., the tray is positioned away from the photo-sensitive drum. Furthermore, in order to readily allow the position of a sheet to coincide with the position of a latent image on the photo-sensitive drum, the circumferential speed of the photo-sensitive drum is set equal to the sheet conveying speed.
Accordingly, the conventional copying machine suffers from the drawback that the copying time required for obtaining the first copy (or the first output) is long. Furthermore, since the sheet conveying speed is maintained unchanged irrespective of the sizes of sheets, the copying efficiency is low in the case where the sheets are small in size. This is another drawback accompanying the conventional copying machine.